Darle una rosa
by chica sin nombre
Summary: Lenny esta confundido tras descubrir que carrie tiene novio y no sabe si luchar por ella o dejarla ir (REINICIO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola** **como dije reiniciare unos fic, Lamento tenerlo que hacer pero quede inconforme con mi trabajo**

Lenny estaba con las gemelas en el pasillo de la escuela caminando, se detuvieron en sus casilleros

Kim: ¿Dónde está Carrie?

Lenny: ¿Dónde crees?-dijo guardando unos libros

Konnie: otra vez en detención, esa chica tiene algo-las 2 miran a Lenny

Lenny: ¿Qué?

Kim: dinos que le pasa a care

Lenny: eso es lo único que no se de ella

Konnie: ¿aún habrá ensayo?

Lenny: si habrá ensayo, pero una hora más tarde

Kim: bien te vemos en biología- las gemelas se van a su salón antes de que suene la campana

Lenny: Carrie-saca una foto de ella y el abrazados- como quiero que seamos más que amigos

¿?: Boo-dijo tomando el hombro de Lenny

Lenny:-da un grito pequeño- solo eres tu juli-esconde la foto de tras de su espalda

Juli: ¿a quién esperabas?-juli es una chica castaña de pelo corto muy alta con un pantalón rasgado y una playera de Batman

Lenny: a nadie-da una risita

Juli: ¿Qué traes hay?-dice observando que Lenny trae algo escondido

Lenny: nada importante

Juli: entiendo es secreto y yo respeto tu privacidad pero soy tu amiga y…. ¡matanga!-toma la foto

Lenny: ¡oye!-trata de tomarla pero juli lo detiene con su mano

Juli: ay Lenny ¿sigues con eso de Carrie?- quita su mano

Lenny: no, solo veía la foto-dio revolviendo la parte de atrás de su cabello

Juli: no te creo, siempre revuelves tu cabello cuando dices una mentira

Lenny: bien, aun no la supero es complicado

Juli: no es complicado tú lo haces complicado y lo quieres ver así, mira ya te rechazo por tomas ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

Lenny: si….lo recuerdo

Flash back

Lenny iba muy confiado con Carrie

Lenny: bien solo ve y dile no es tan complicado ¿o sí? -ve a Carrie en su salón estudiando justo cuando dio un paso llego un tipo castaño, Carrie se paró de su haciendo y lo abrazo, cuando acabo la beso-¿Carrie?

Carrie: o Lenny, creo que es tiempo que se conozcan él es tomas mi novio

Lenny: mucho gusto-le da la mano- bueno adiós-se va corriendo al patio de la escuela y llora, juli lo encuentro

Juli: ¿Lenny? ¿Estás bien?-dijo mientras abrazaba a Lenny

Lenny: no juli

Fin flash back

Juli: la tienes que superar y ya

Lenny: no es tan sencillo

Juli: pero tampoco imposible-ella lo abraza-todo estará bien

**¿Qué les pareció este reinicio? Espero que les guste este nuevo fic sin mas que decir bye**

**-chica sin nombre **


	2. Ya no soy un newman

**Hola bebes, bueno aquí esta otro episodio de DARLE UNA ROSA tenía muy abandonada está historia, pero la actualizare seguido para que comprendan unas partes de THE ROCK.**

Pov Lenny

-¡Juli! ¡Juli! - Grite buscando a mi castaña amiga, estaba en el parque, no aparecía y se me hizo muy raro, ella siempre ha sido muy puntual, camine hacia un árbol para ocultarme en su sombra.- ¡Juli!- De repente Juli salió colgada de cabeza sobre una rama del árbol asustándome.

-¡Haaaa!- Grito juli.-Hola Lenny- Dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba de la rama.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Grite alterado.- Sé que nos gusta trepar ahí pero no me asustes así

-Perdón, me quede dormida en una rama y cuando me desperté por tus gritos me caí de cabeza- Dijo rascando su nuca.

-No importa, ¿Vamos a tomar sodas?

-Claro, hace mucho calor, mira como vengo vestida-Tenía puestas bermudas de mezclilla, una playera verde con un dinosaurio en ella y unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Eso si.- Señale mi ropa, una playera negra sin mangas, unos pantalones que estaban rotos de la rodilla para abajo, y unos tenis negros.- Sígueme damita.- Caminamos hasta una tienda y compramos un par de sodas. Me encantaba estar con Juli, es una muy buena amiga.

-Ven, vamos a el árbol, nadie nos molestara- Dijo, corrimos a el parque para poder trepar el árbol donde Juli se quedó dormida unos minutos atrás. Trepamos el árbol y nos sentamos en una rama.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?- dijo Juli dándole un sorbo a la lata que tenía en su mano. Me limite a suspirar y tomar un poco de soda. Realmente la vida me golpeo y me tiro a un rio con pirañas.- Vamos, cuéntame que paso, y si dices una cosa sobre Beff te tirare de la rama.

-Bueno… Kim se enojó con migo porque destruí su proyecto de ciencias, mi abuela me castigo y le tuve que mentir para venir, Laney se fue de la ciudad, Corey posiblemente me trate de matar (N/A: Hay partes de "una linda tarde" ya que esto ocurre un día después de que Laney se fuera), volvió mi asma y mañana me llevaran al oculista para ponerme de nuevo mis lentes- dije frustrado.

-Wow- Dijo sorprendida- No te preocupes, si ese tal Corey te trata de lastimar yo te defenderé, Kim de seguro te perdonara, y nadie te molestara por el inhalador y tus lentes- Me dio una sonrisa que me hizo pensar que todo estará mejor.- me tengo que ir- Bajo del árbol y yo la seguí para despedirme e ir a casa.

-Adiós Ju…- Fui interrumpido por una voz furiosa. Me asuste y me que inmóvil. Corey gritaba mi nombre y corría hacia mí. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no lo conozco muy bien pero con la escena de celos que hizo en la heladería suponía que aria algo similar.

-¡Lenny!, ¡Ven aquí enano cabellos de tomate!-Grito, me tomo del cuello de la camisa alzando un puño, cubrí mi cara con mis brazos esperando recibir el golpe, de repente escuche a Corey repetir "Auch, auch", vi a Juli jalándolo de una oreja logrando que me suelte.- ¡Déjame!

-¿Qué planeabas hacer con mi amigo?- Dijo muy enojada, soltó al peli azul y lo dejo en el suelo.- Habla azulito.

-Por culpa de este enano mi mejor amiga se enfadó con migo y se fue de la ciudad, se merece que lo golpee- Dijo entre enojado y asustado. Me escondí detrás de Juli en caso de que tratara de golpearme de nuevo, mi vida apesta, probablemente me van a molestar en la escuela, la chica que siempre me gusto tiene novio, un chico me trata de golpear y todo porque salí a tomar un café con Laney.

-Haber aguántame, ella se fue por el trabajo de su mama y tú lograste que te odiara porque eres un celoso sin remedio, si no fueras tan torpe y la escucharas sabrías que estaba con migo solo como una amiga y quien le gustaba eras tú- Dije molesto, no dejaría que me culpara por algo que el causo, como decía Laney "Es un torpe sin remedio". Se levantó del suelo y fue hacia mí, andes de que me tocara Juli lo golpeo.

-A Lenny no lo tocas, y tiene razón, me conto lo de la heladería y fuiste un torpe al gritarle a la tal Laney así- Corey se veía asustado, pero se calmó en unos segundos. Esta chica es mi salvadora.

-Lo siento, es que es muy difícil para mí aceptar que ella se fue, fui tan torpe- Me extendió su mano y yo la tome.- ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien- soltó mi mano y sonrió. Hoy definitivamente fue uno de los días más raros de mi vida

-Adiós- Se fue corriendo.

-Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Dijo juli dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me despedí de ella con la mano y fui a casa

Al día siguiente (Pov Juli)

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Lenny para charlar, a menos que estuviera con Kim y Konnie, me siento incomoda cuando están ellas. Mire el casillero de Lenny abierto y fui hacia él, tal vez no se vería tan mal con sus lentes. La puerta del casillero le cubría la cara.

-Hola Lenny- El cerró su casillero y me miro un poco apenado, tenía unos lentes gruesos (tipo hipster) y el inhalador colgando de su pantalón. Se veía bien con esos lentes y el inhalador apenas se notaba.

-No te burles- Dijo sonrojado

-De hecho te ves bien- El sonrojo desapareció de él y me sonrió. Caminamos unos centímetros cuando nos detuvimos al ver a Carrie caminar abrazada de su novio. Tenía puesta ropa negra: un top, una falda muy corta y unas botas, los labios pintados del mismo color de su ropa acompañado de MUCHO maquillaje y el cabello desordenado atado en una cola alta.

\- Quítate torpe- Dijo Carrie empujando a Lenny fuera del camino haciendo que él y sus lentes cayeran, su novio rio victorioso, recogí los lentes y ayude a mi amigo a levantarse, le di los lentes y camine furiosa hacia Beff. La mano de Lenny me detuvo antes de que fuera contra ella.

-Cálmate Juli, no vale la pena que vayas con ella- Dijo serio.- Me voy a mi clase. Se fue un poco triste a su salón, yo camine en dirección contraria para llegar a mi aula. Beff ya colmo mi paciencia, ignora a Lenny, lo confunde con una chica, consigue a otro tipo, y ahora lo tira al suelo diciéndole "Torpe", no sé si pueda contenerme a decirle lo que pienso de ella, y no son exactamente maravillas, siempre soy muy calmada a menos que se trate sobre defender a alguien, pero ahora solo estoy enojada

Pov Lenny

Me senté en una banca al fondo del salón, realmente no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie, ni con Kim, ni con Konnie, ni con Juli, ni siquiera para mandarle un mensaje a Laney, mucho menos quiero hablar con Beff.

-Adiós amor- Dijo Carrie despidiéndose de Thomas en la puerta del aula. Yo saque un libro de mi mochila y comencé a leer, es lo único que quiero hacer ahora, meterme en otro mundo imaginario.

-Lenny ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!- Dijo la chica que consideraba mi mejor amiga, baje mi libro, me levante y la mire serio.- Lamento haberte empujado pero si no lo hacía Thomas probablemente me dejaría, dijo que el que me castigaran por las tardes no era suficiente y que soy demasiado dulce y…

-No me digas nada… no te servirá, ya no te quiero ver, dijiste que eras mi mejor amiga pero no era verdad, yo nunca te aria eso por un una relación, arruinaste tu expediente perfecto que tanto te importaba por él, pase años a tu lado, dándote consejos, tolerando que me llamaras "amiga", soportando tus estúpidos planes para conseguir tocada y destruir grojband ¿Para qué? Esto me lo gano por confiar en ti, no me vuelvas a hablar, no quiero que te me acerques, eres la peor persona del mundo, no esperes que vaya a tu estúpido ensayo, ya no soy un newman, ya no soy tu amigo- volví a sentarme y abrí mi libro para ignorarla, tenía ganas de llorar pero me contuve.

**¿Y bien? Mucho drama últimamente en mis fics, espero les guste, sin más que decir bye.**

**-Chica sin nombre**


	3. Al menos

**¡Volví hijos de su mama! ¡Así es, y ahora tengo un horario organizado! Cada lunes abra nuevo capítulo de… bueno de alguno de mis fics, así cuando se estén muriendo en la escuela deben pensar que habrá nuevo capítulo de lo que sea esperándolos en casa: 3 **

_**(Chica sin nombre no se hace responsable de que tengas un horario diferente y cuando salgas de la escuela no haya nada)**_

**Como sabrán tuve problemas en casa, bla bla bla y esa fue la razón de que no publicara nada, pero para compensarlos además de capitulo nuevo cada lunes hare un especial de 5 capítulos diarios del fic que ustedes quieran la próxima semana ¿Cuál quieren?**

**Bueno suficientes anuncios, sin más al fic.**

Pov Lenny.

Todo el día ignore a Carrie, no me dejaba de doler que se portara así por un chico, es decir, es tonto…pero es más tonto que siga enamorado de ella.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-Grito Juli, estaba con ella de nuevo en el árbol pero me perdí en mis pensamientos. Me asuste y grite apunto de resbalar, juro que un día me matara de un infarto.

-P-perdón, pensaba en cosas- Dije tratando de no caer.

-Déjame adivinar, esas cosas involucran un cabello azul, una guitarra, un gorro naranja y un top que parece de…

-¡Ya entendí!- Grite interrumpiéndola, suspire y apoye las manos en mis piernas-. ¿Por qué cambio?

-Lenny… solo te diré que tal vez ella lo quería, quiero decir, a veces las personas necesitamos un empujón para ser nosotros, quizás ella encontró a quien le diera su empujón y nadie noto como quería ser- Dijo Juli poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

_Carrie no es así_

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Conozco a esa chica desde que tengo memoria, sé que ella no es así, sé que algo pasa!

-¡Abre los ojos Lenny! ¡Tú Carrie no está ahí! ¡En algún momento debía cambiar!- Me grito, yo sé que algo pasa, Carrie Beff es la chica de diez, la tierna y ruda, la optimista y vengativa ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Y crees que no se?! ¡Es la chica de la estuve enamorado desde que tengo memoria!-Estaba molesto, no habían sido mis mejores días, solo quiero desaparecer -. ¡Pero solo quiero que ese momento no llegue!

-¡Ya cambio!

-¡Ya lo sé!- Golpee el árbol algo molesto, vaya que use fuerza, mis nudillos sangraban pero no sentía nada, me calme al igual que Juli y me apoye en su hombro -. ¿Porque las buenas personas salen con las personas equivocadas?

-Bueno, tu haz estado persiguiendo a Carrie toda tu vida ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Baje la cabeza sin decir nada, era un buen punto, en realidad Carrie no había hecho mucho por mí, me rechazo indirectamente varias veces y siempre era mi primera opción cuando ella lloraba pero cuando yo lo hacía… siempre era la segunda.

-A veces me siento masoquista, como un tonto esperando que alguien lo hace tropezar, cada vez que me interesaba alguien más me hacía lo mismo, no le interesaba y lo decía de las peores maneras, pero cuando lo hacían, cielos, ella se volvía loca y cobraba venganza, sabía que lo hacía porque es mi amiga pero no podía evitar el sentir que tal vez era algo más… y me agradaba.

-La gente es tonta, no sabemos porque hacemos las cosas, o porque sentimos, y si lo sabes vaya que tu vida debe ser triste, solo debes saber cuándo seguir adelante, cuando dejar el pasado y mirar al futuro, porque no todo será igual por siempre, es triste pero cierto- Me puse firme y ambos bajamos, quizás era el momento de dejar al Lenny de siempre atrás, dejar de ser tan sensible y seguir, pero claro que no sería un cambio tan radical como el de Carr… ella, solo ser más fuerte, seguro, dejar de esperar por lo imposible-. Vamos, te vendare la mano, y mañana iremos a patinar- Dijo ella feliz, al instante yo me puse igual, era momento de dejar de ser un chico raro, ahora sería un nuevo Lenny.

-Vamos, podemos ver películas ¿Te importa si invito a las gemelas? No las he visto en un buen tiempo- Ella hizo una mueca, no le agradaban mucho Kim y Konnie, pero necesitaba ver a ese par.

-Está bien- Fuimos a mi casa y ella vendo mi mano, dalia un poco pero lo podía soportar, después de un rato llame a la rubia y a la pelinegra quienes no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Lens!- Grito Konnie abrazándome, más bien parecía que me quería matar.

-K-Konnie, no respiro- Dije con dificultad, me soltó y después me abrazo Kim-. Ya no nos vemos así desde hace mucho, solo las veo en clases y eso es muy poco.

-¡Lo sé! Pero mira- Kim saco de su mochila una película de ninjas, era nuestra película favorita, solo espero que a Juli le guste-. Hoy seremos tres ninjas.

-De hecho cuatro- Les señale la sala donde estaba Juli, ellas sonrieron y se tiraron en el sofá junto a ella-. Todo bien hasta ahora.

-Hola- Saludo la castaña-. ¿Qué película quieren ver?

-Trajimos la mejor película del mundo- Konnie puso la película y Juli grito feliz.

-Amo esta película, es mi favorita.

-La nuestra igual- Dijimos los tres al unísono, le pusimos play y el resto de la tarde fueron risas y gritos por la película, me sentía bien, era lindo estar otra vez con las gemelas, desde hace unos meses nos distanciamos por el hecho de que la peliazul era quien nos reunía, pero ahora todo estaba bien, al menos hasta que me imagine a Carrie riendo en el lugar de Juli…


	4. Te amo pero te olvidare

\- ¡Burbujas del pop! - cantaban Corey, Kin y Kon en el autobús, todos reían al ver la vibra que daban los tres, aunque aún faltaba Laney. Corey aparentemente se sentía mejor, pero bueno, era Corey Jaron Riffin, nada podía con él.

\- ¡Qué gran reventón! - cantaron a coro todos los demás. En ese momento subió Lenny con una buena cara, sonriendo, evitando que los demás vieran que tenía ojeras muy notorias. Juli estaba sentada con Konnie, y Kim con Carrie que se veía triste, Lenny no quito su sonrisa, aunque le dolía ver que su peliazul estaba mal.

-Hola chicas- saludo Lenny sentándose con ellas en el asiento de atrás, el más grande donde cabían unos seis-. ¿Porque no te sientas con Kim?

\- ¿Hablas de la traidora? - dijo Konnie molesta. Juli hizo una mueca mirando por la ventana, ya había hablado con las gemelas y estaba del lado de Konnie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lenny confundido, sus gemelas favoritas no podían pelearse, eso no pasaba desde que se conocieron los cuatro, cuando tenían seis años.

-Apoya a Carrie en su decisión de cambiar por un chico, y de que te llamara tonto ayer- dijo Konnie molesta. Le dio una mirada a su hermana y a la que consideraba amiga, era una especie de civil war, Kim, Carrie, y Thomas vs Lenny, Konnie y Juli.

-Pero... Kim siempre está contigo- dijo Lenny quitando su sonrisa. Kim y Carrie escucharon la conversación y bajaron la cabeza... No podían decir nada.

-Ojalá el entendiera- dijo Carrie susurrando, apenas Kim la escuchó sobre la canción que cantaba Grojband.

-Y Konnie, ¿Segura que no puedo...?

-No Kim, ya es malo que tú lo sepas- suspiro bajando un poco su falda, odiaba que fuera tan corta-. Puedes decirles que también me odias, ya veré como solucionar esto.

-Yo te ayudare Care- dijo Kim poniendo su mano en el hombro de Carrie. Ella sonrió, tal vez no era tan malo-. Pronto entenderán, y seremos The Newmans otra vez.

Llegaron a la escuela. Konnie y Lenny tenían un aura deprimente, entristecía, y Juli no sabía qué hacer. Un idiota había roto bellas amistades, y nadie sabía porque, Lenny no sabía porque Carrie había empezado a salir con Thomas, Konnie no sabía porque Kim apoyaba a alguien que obviamente estaba mal. Ni siquiera Corey se veía tan mal, y tenía a Laney lejos de él, molesta.

-Bueno, voy a física- dijo Juli caminando a su salón, se despidieron y entraron a el salón de Música. Punto bueno: básicamente clase libre, cantando, aprendiendo canciones. Punto malo: Kim y Carrie también estaban ahí, ya que todos se apuntaron a música juntos.

-Buenas tardes, hoy vamos...

No pusieron atención, querían llorar, todo se iba por la borda y no podían hacer nada. Una chica que quería que sus amigos entendieran, otra que era la única que la entendía y la apoyaba, la última que no sabía que estaba pasando y le molestaba, y un chico que sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos.

Al final de clases Lenny quiso ir solo, sin Juli, sin Konnie.

-Konnie- dijo Kim hablándole a su hermana. Konnie la miro a los ojos, sus lentes estaban empañados-. Perdón- la abrazo, empezando a llorar, Konnie no sabía que pasaba, solo que su hermana estaba mal-. Quisiera poder decírtelo... Pero no puedo.

-Está bien... Está bien.


End file.
